Falling Rose Petals
by notepads
Summary: I hesitated before picking the rose up, inattentively twirling it between my fingers. I uncertainly picked a petal off. "He loves me," I murmured. "He loves me not." I picked another petal off, watching it gracefully drift to the top of my desk.
1. He loves me He loves me not

**Hi. This is just a oneshot, enjoy! (If you don't enjoy well... okay. Don't enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I'll just say this, since I can't think of any funny or smart way to say it: I dont own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I sat at my desk, staring at the peculiar rose Fang had given me earlier.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_I was roaming around the house, with nothing much to do. I absent-mindedly walked into the kitchen._

_**It's never too late to learn, **the Voice had said unexpectedly._

Why, hello voice,_ I said pleasantly in my head. _How nice to hear from you. Could you please tell me what you mean?

_**Learn to cook.** The Voice said no more._

_Huh? Everyone knows I cant cook. But what the heck. I can try._

_I walked up to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen chips. Well, not much can go wrong cooking them. Only burning them._

_After about ten minutes of cooking, Iggy came down with a suspicious expression on his face. "That's not Max cooking, is it?" he asked._

_"It sure is," I replied._

_"What are you cooking?"_

_"Chips."_

_"Umm," Iggy said. "They smell different. Are you sure you didn't do something wrong?"_

_"No, Iggy, they're fine."_

_"You did use oil to fry them, didn't you?"_

_Uh-oh. I had used water._

_"Max?"_

_"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I used water." _

_"What!?" Iggy screamed, overreacting. "YOU BOILED CHIPS!? Seriously, you just can't cook, can you?"_

_By that point I had overreacted aswell. I stalked up the stairs, fuming, and ran into my room, slamming the door shut._

_I heard a tiny tap on the door, and expected Iggy to come in, apologising. But door opened, and there was Fang._

_He walked up to my desk, left a rose there, and left, with no explanations._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And now I was sitting here, staring at the beautiful rose.

But this rose was different - it was a white rose, but with the strange look as if someone had dipped it in blood and only half of it got stained.

It was magnificent, gorgeous, somehow more beautiful than every other rose.

I hesitated before picking the rose up, inattentively twirling it between my fingers.

I uncertainly picked a petal off. "He loves me," I murmured.

"He loves me not." I picked another petal off, watching it gracefully drift to the top of my desk.

"He loves me." I pulled off another rose petal, like I had seen so many actors do on TV.

"He loves me not." My eyes began brimming with tears.

"He loves me," I whispered, my voice shaking.

I started crying. "He loves me not."

I couldn't believe I was crying. Me - Maximum Ride, the invincible - was here, sobbing over a_ boy._

I put down the rose and scooped up all the petals I had picked off so far. Then, I let them drop to my desk ever so delicately.

I picked one up and studied it. It seemed to have caught one of my tears.

Then, for some bizarre reson, I smiled. It looked like a bleeding rose petal - a crying, bleeding rose petal.

I tipped the moisture off the petal, then put it down. I picked up the rose again, and worked my way around the flower.

There were only a few petals left now.

"He loves me."

"He loves me not."

I stopped. All the rose petals were gone. I started crying all over again.

My heart breaking, I tossed the rose stem out the window. _It's just a rose,_ I told myself, but something was telling me it was more than _just _a rose.

I poked my head out of the window and watched the rose stem float with the wind. But with my raptor vision, something caught my eye.

There was one last rose petal.

I dived through the window, desperate to catch the rose as if it would suddenly vanish if I didn't.

A few centimetres from the green lawn, my fingers closed around the rose. I fell onto the grass hard, but I barely noticed.

I plucked off the last tiny petal, and, tears obscuring my vision, I watched it drift to the grass.

"He loves me."

* * *

**Sorry... it's really short. Anyway... what did ya think? Also can someone PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me how to see how many people read this... thanks.**

**So tell me what you think... IN A REVIEWWWWW!**

**Tell me it's boring, tell me you hate it, just tell me!**


	2. AN youhatemenowdontyou?

**Okay. Anyone who is reading this, I'm sorry. I do plan on writing another chapter, but unfortunately, I am not a fabulous writer that comes up with heaps of brilliant ideas that everybody loves. So I don't know what to put into the next chapter. Tell me what you want. I will try to put it in.**

**Disclaimer: If I could dilute water, I would own Maximum Ride.**

**I know, it's a wierd disclaimer, and I don't know how I came up with diluting water. Someone tell me how to do it so I can own Maximum Ride. The person with the best answer wins a huge basket of virtual cookies that seem real!**** Yays!**

**_This part is to someone who said I sounded British (sorry too lazy to check): lol. I'm Australian. We call fries hot chips (well me and my friends do) or just chips and potato chips/crisps (whatever you call them) chips. Sort of confusing._**

**_This part is to someone who said it was sort of wierd for the voice to just tell Max to learn to cook (something like that, and once again I'm too lazy to check - sorry): lol i know. I just felt like putting that in for some random reason._**

**_Things you need to do_**

**-Tell me what you want in the next chapter (if nobody does I wont make another chapter)**

**-Tell me how to dilute water**

**-Do all the above in a review**


	3. The Beach

**YAY!! REVIEWS! To everyone who reviewed: YOU ALL _ROCK_!! ANYWAY. WITH THE DILUTING WATER THINGY: FIRST ILL JUST TELL YOU WHAT DILUTE MEANS, FOR ANYONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW. I'M GOING TO SEARCH IT ON GOOGLE... to make a food less concentrated or strong by adding liquid. Okay. I copy and pasted that.**

**Anyway. No one as won the prize (sorry I forgot, I'm so organised aren't I?) cause since I have the definition you might come up with new ideas. Lol, I'm surprised that anyone even answered. But I'm pleased. Very pleased. But I want to own Maximum Ride! Lol I'm such a fangirl. **

**I'm not sure if this chapter will be very good... tell me what you think. Once again I'm not an amazing, brilliant, magnificent, awesome, super, great writer. And just a note: this isn't going to be a proper story. Just a thingy with a couple of chapters.**

**Now: on with the chapter. (Also sorry for the kind of long authors note)**

**_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVQXYZ_**

"I wanna go to the beach!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Nudge agreed excitedly.

"Me three," Angel whined.

I stared at them. I looked at Fang, but he just gave me an expression that said 'don't look at me, it's your choice'. "Fine," I grumbled. "We can go." I wouldn't normally give in to them so easily, but we didn't have any plans for the rest of the day, and, though I wouldn't admit it, I wanted to go as well.

Fifteen minutes later, we were in the air, feeling the cool breeze on our faces. Our eyes swept the area for a beach we had spotted a couple of days ago.

"Look!" Gazzy yelled, pointing. "There it is!"

The beach wasn't far off. I couldn't believe Gazzy saw it before I did.

"Guys, lets just land here," I called out to the group of mutant bird kids who were my family. "We don't want anyone seeing our wings."

After landing, we started running towards the beach, eager to arrive there.

We ran for a few minutes, when, finally our feet sunk into the beautiful sand.

I was at the beach. The beach: so many good memories, so many bad.

Nudge, Angel and Total immediately sprinted towards the water, laughing happily. Gazzy and Iggy went for a walk, talking quietly. Although it was very likely, I hoped that they weren't planning a new bomb.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around, facing Fang.

"Lets walk," he said, pointing to the opposite direction Iggy and Gazzy were going. I nodded, following him.

We walked in an uncomfortable silence for a bit, lost in our own thoughts.

"I was watching you yesterday," Fang muttered whithout warning.

I was confused. "What?"

"I was watching you yesterday," he repeated quietly.

I suddenly understood. "No!" I cried, too loud.

"Yes," he murmured. He pulled out a rose stem.

he pulled out a very familiar rose stem I happened to be holding yesterday.

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't have seen me crying over _him_.

"No," I said again, horrified. "No, you didn-"

But he silenced me, pressing his lips to mine.

And for once, I didn't stumble back and run away. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but all too quickly, we broke apart.

He bent down until his lips were next to my ear.

"I love you," he wispered.

Inside, I was smiling, but on the outside, I was sure I looked very embarrassed.

But being embarrassed didnt stop me thoughtlessly replying, "I love you too."

He grinned at me in an impossibly un-Fanglike way, and took my hand.

And then, we were walking along the beach like any normal, romantic couple would. Except we aren't a romantic couple, I reminded myself, and we are definitely not normal.

As the sun started to set, we started walking back in silence, except it wasn't an uncomfotable silence.

We reached the rest of the flock before the sun had fully set, and, together, we gazed at the beautiful pink and orange sky.

It was moments like these I loved. We were all together, safe, content, and without a worry in the world.

**YAY! Done. Did ya like it? Tell me what you think. Sorry about the shortness, its only like 600 words or something (not including the authors note). It only seems kinda long because there's like a new paragraph every sentence or two. Thanks for all the reviews, you are all awesome.**


End file.
